Lovestruck M
by Skyyler
Summary: A series of one-shots including the pairing Tigress x Po, Tigress x Tai Lung, Viper x Crane, and Mei Ling x Crane. These are the sensitive material one-shots that absolutely would not fit in the T rating. Rated M for scenes, details, sex and violence.


**Lovestruck M**

Lovestruck

Tigress / Po

By: Skyyler

* * *

The overcast clouds hid the valley with a grim feel, as light moisture drip dropped down into every nook of any area that was exposedto it. The air was heavy, yet farther up, it slimmed. Near the Jade Palace, it was but of a mere droplet within a couple yards: dry. Yet, there were still dark clouds overhead, and underhead.

The night was silent, and yet there was still a small commotion, crackling within the inky blackness all around. A panda lazily walked across a rather large training field near the Jade Palace. His heavy feet drug across the grounds, as every stick and twig would crack at contact with them.

Po rubbed his eyes, yawning. He figured that this was the perfect time to give himself a washing without anyone seeing, finding it was night time and knowing that no one would be awake. This would be his first, bathing in the Jade Palace. His directions there came from a quickly made friend: Monkey. He remembered that master telling him only a couple hundred paces out, and you'll find the hot springs-

_**Splash!**_

Po gasped as he let up his hands, letting go of his towel and letting it fall to the ground, as he fell into the springs. _I guess I'm here. _He chuckled, soon finding his clothes were still on. He quickly slipped them off, and lightly draped them over a tree branch near him. He looked around slowly, remembering where exactly the Jade Palace – where he first came from – was, and how he'll get back there. He began to slow down his breathing, and rest for a moment. He had just finished a hard days work being beat up by the Furious Five and Master Shifu, and falling down the endless flight of stairs leading to the Jade Palace. He could take the pain, any type of pain, of course, but still, he longed to bathe in his _own _house, where everything was closed off and the only one that could ever walk in on him was his own father. Which of course he knew his father would swear not to do. He already began to miss his father and his home, but there was no way he wanted to go back for sure-

Po's ears quickly shot up, as he brought up his head to a soft, watery sound coming from his right. He squinted, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness all around. He could make-out a figure moving in the night. It was in the waters, making silent splashy noises with its every movement.

The panda lightly gasped, realizing, he wasn't in these springs alone. He continuously stared at the figure. He could make out arms, a head, a tail... and... It was Tigress.

The tigress slowly dunked herself in the springs again, and came out of the water, giving out a long sigh in relief. The panda could feel a light growth in his lower areas. She was making him hard. She didn't stand back up in the waters, Po could see. She instead lightly floated along, as she closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

Po blinked, and smacked himself out of his trance. _I've gotta get outta here! _He looked around, and found his clothes hanging on that same branch he left them on. They were wet, but at least they'd cover up his nakedness. He jumped out of the water and sprinted for them, as his soaking wet fur left a water trail on the cold earth below. He could hear quick splashes coming from behind him.

"Who's there?" A pure, yet rough feminine voice came from afar.

Po froze in his steps. His heart pounded a thousand beats per minute, as his stomach and head flushed with anxiety and embarrassment. He could already see, and feel, that he was hard as a rock. He needed to get out of there, and fast, before anyone saw him! _Quiet... quiet, Po, be quiet! Maybe she can't see you-_

"Speak, wherever you are!" She commanded yet again, making the panda's heart jump, multiple times.

Po slowly looked behind himself, and found Tigress standing in stance, looking around with keen eyes. "Uh... h-hey... it's... me." He forced his words out, soon biting his tongue. _Don't talk, Po! Now you're _definitely _gonna get kicked out of the palace! _Po could see the nude tigress lower her arms, and bring her eyes over to him. She knew it was him, now; there was no way out of this. He quickly brought his head back to its regular, stationary position, as he clenched his eyes shut. _I'm busted... I'm busted... I should've thought about this! Why did I have to take a bath while Master Tigress was taking one, too? I'm so busted!_

"What are you doing, here?" Tigress' voice ringed through his ears. She was much closer now, maybe only about a couple feet away.

"I ah... I needed to take a bath. I had no idea you were here too." Po kept his eyes opposite to her. He knew it would be extremely disrespectful to turn around, because he might one, see her complete body, and two, have her see _his, _complete body.

"Well everyone needs to take a bath at _some_ time." Her voice lightened, as again she seemed a tiny bit closer. Her chords seemed seductive; she sounded as if she sang every word she conducted with her mouth, perfectly. Po blinked. _Wait, is she takin it easy on me? Where's the screaming? _"And... this, _is, _your first time taking a bath here, am I right?" She spoke with a slight whispering tint in her pure voice. It was like she was speaking straight into his ear, now, like she was talking to him with her small, furry chin situated on his right shoulder.

"Y...yeah, it, is..." He gulped.

Po could feel a paw lightly touch his left shoulder, and softly grasp it, as it slowly rubbed around, making a quick, shivering sensation ring down his spine. Po's breathing quickened. _She saw me, she saw my erection! _"Well, why don't we go back and finish our bath, hmm?"

Po snapped his eyes open more wide than what they already were in shock of what she had just asked, or, _insisted_. He spun around to face her and backed away. "You mean, why don't _you _go back and finish your bath. You're the _master, _I'm just the... the..." He looked around. "...the cook." He tried to keep his eyes off her curvy body, as he forcefully looked in her eyes, but her eyes were sharply targeted on his growth. She was hungry. Desperately hungry. And Po just made it worse by showing himself off.

Tigress, eyes fixed, slowly began to walk towards him. "_Just_ the cook?" She spoke without a care in the world of what she was saying. "You _do _know how significant a cook is to everyone else? You're just about as important as I."

Po kept slowly backing up, as the tigress kept slowly following. "Cooks are..." He found himself situated against a tall, peach tree. He looked up, then back at Tigress, convinced. "...pretty significant..."

"I mean, where would we be without someone like you, panda..." Tigress crept up to him, until they were only a foot apart.

Po had to think. "...you would be how you were yesterday, when I, wasn't here..." He could feel the tigress' paws touch his wet chest, as he distinctively heard a soft, seductive purr come from her throat.

"Yes, but ever since you came now, you've made my life so... much... easier..." She brushed her stomach against his warm pride, as she came up to her toes, to meet his face with hers.

With the light wrap of the paws around his waist, she heavily smudged her lips up against his. Po's eyes widened, as he left his arms out, and let the master embrace him within her own, lovestruck emotions, being shown through her kiss. This was completely unexpected! But... he was okay with it. He lightly shut his eyes, as he began to embrace her. He touched the lower part of her soaking back and brought her in closer, making his erection pulse even harder. He and she both licked each others lips, played with each others tongues, dipped, smooched, licked, just let the moment pass slowly, giving them the enjoyment they've long been craving.

Tigress slowly pulled away, as she looked deep into the panda's eyes, sliding her paw down his chest, then stomach, and touched his pride. "Do you want to go finish that bath, now?" She smiled, purring, and lightly licked his neck.

Po's lips slowly formed a smile, as he looked down at her. "If... you really want to."


End file.
